utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Mucchi
Mucchi (むっち) is an with a flexible mid-range voice, who can go quite low, as shown in his "magnet" duet with Kogeinu. He also seems to have a big sense of humor, as most of his duets are parodies, or at least include some sort of funny twist at the end, like in his duet of "Cantarella" with Kettaro. He seems to be quite close with Kogeinu, as they often duet together. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on April 17, 2013) # (Released on April 24, 2013) # Smiley*2G the BEST (Released on October 26, 2015) }} List of Covered Songs -with Dialog ver.- feat. Kogeinu and Mucchi (2008.12.20) # "Cendrillon" -without Dialog ver.- feat. Kogeinu and Mucchi (2008.12.20) # "Double Lariat" (2009.02.21) # "Iroha Uta" (2009.03.12) # "Romeo and Cinderella" (2009.04.15) # "magnet" feat. Mucchi and Kogeinu (2009.06.20) # "No Logic" (2009.09.26) # "1925" (2009.11.02) # "SPICE!" (2009.11.22) # "clock Lock Works" (2009.12.23) # "WORLD'S END UMBRELLA" (2010.01.13) # "Just Be Friends" -WANKO ver.- (2010.02.04) # "Cantarella" feat. Mucchi and Kettaro (2010.04.05) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.06.16) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heart Rate #0822) (2010.09.08) # "Torinoko City" (Left Behind City) (2011.02.24) # "Stay Smiling" feat. Mucchi, Rumdarjun, YU, ShounenT, VipTenchou, Mi-chan, Kogeinu and Kettaro (2011.03.18) # "Melancholic" (2011.05.27) # "Nico Nico Wonderland no Theme Song" feat. Mucchi, vipTenchou, clear, Ryo-kun, Kogeinu and Amatsuki (2013.04.13) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Crimson Bow and Arrow) (Parody) feat. Kogeinu, vipTenchou, Rumdarjun, YU, Mi-chan, Kettaro and Mucchi (2013.07.25) # "Chiguhagu" feat. VipTenchou and Mucchi (2014.05.09) # "Sayonara no Mae ni" feat. Kogeinu, YU and Mucchi (2014.05.16) }} Discography For Smiley*2 albums see here For Smiley*2G albums see here |track1title = Chapter 1 Seinaru Yoru ga Ore wo Yobu, Riajuu no Senshi, Holy Night! |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Chapter 2 Kyoushitsu to Seifuku to Ore |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Chapter 3 Holy Night, Sono Kakusareta Shinjitsu |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Chapter 4 Halloween Danshaku, Sanjou |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Chapter 5 Ai☆Senshi |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Chapter 6 Ore no ikari ga Uchouten |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Chapter 7 Kore ga Seisen da! |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Chapter 8 Shoujiki Title ga Ukande konai node mo ii kana to Omotteiru Keredo sou mo Ikanainode Nanika Sore Rashii Mono wo Kangaete wa Mitan Dakedo, Yappari Ukabanai kara Arikitari na Mono ni Nacchauyo ne. Demo Soko de Akirameru toko Dame nanda to Omoundayo ne, de, nanno hanashidattakke? A, Souda daihasshou no Title da, Eeetto... Jaa mou Kore de Iiya Sai-Shuu-Kes-Sen |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Chapter 9 Merry Christmas |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Kono Chijou (Hoshi) no Dokoka de |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = }} Gallery Illust. by Hime |Mutti.png|Mucchi as seen in Smiley*2G |MucchiMelancholic.PNG|Mucchi as seen in his cover of "Melancholic" Illust. by Tasu (たす) |yu kettaro mi-chan mucchi rumdarjun nama 2011.06.20.png|From left to right (?): YU, Kettaro, Mi-chan, Mucchi and Rumdarjun, as seen in their namahousou from June 20, 2011}} Trivia * He and Kogeinu used to be classmates. * His favourite manga is Strobe Edge.Mucchi's blog profile * He plays games during his free time. External Links * Twitter * Blog